El músico callejero
by Miu-senshi
Summary: AU. Allen es un estudiante que se dedica a tocar en las calles para ganar dinero extra y para ver a la persona de quien se prendó. Todos los días se sienta en el mismo lugar, su persona amada pasa por ahí todos los días, pero nunca se hablan, hasta que un día...


**El músico callejero.**

Disclaimer: D .Gray-man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino.

Nota:AU, todo desde el punto de vista de Allen.

Resumen: AU. Allen es un estudiante que se dedica a tocar en las calles para ganar dinero extra y para ver a la persona de quien se prendó. Todos los días se sienta en el mismo lugar, su persona amada pasa por ahí todos los días, pero nunca se hablan, hasta que un día…

* * *

Todos los días, entre la hora del almuerzo y la del té, Allen se siente ante la estación de autobuses con una guitarra acústica algo vieja, pero que suena mejor que muchas otras que ha oído. Su fuerte no es la guitarra, sino el piano, pero eso no quiere decir que su nivel de destreza con la guitarra sea bajo.

Allen tiene quince años, es algo bajito, tiene el pelo blanco y los ojos plateados, viste con ropa que le queda un poco grande, pues algún día se propone rellenarla. Toca después de clase, con el estuche de la guitarra abierto para que los transeúntes que han de volver o ir a algún lado le den algo.

Además, mientras toca una canción y otra, tras tomar un almuerzo ligero, ve a alguien desconocido pero conocido.

Es un apuesto chico asiático, alto y fuerte, que siempre lleva el pelo recogido en una cola alta. Tiene cara de enfadado normalmente y viste bien, por lo que Allen sabe que, al contrario que él, el joven tiene dinero para comprarse ropa que no sea de segunda mano.

Estudia en la universidad, primer curso (aunque no sabe que estudia). Todos los días pasa a su lado para tomar el autobús, a veces lo mira, otras solo chasquea la lengua molesto, normalmente ni le mira.

En ocasiones camina junto a un chico al que ignora y trata de matar.

Es un chico pelirrojo que lleva un parche, de la misma edad que el asiático. El chico, al que su amor platónico llama _Baka Usagi (Conejo Estúpido)_ le cae bien, gracias a él descubre pequeñas cosas sobre el moreno.

Como, por ejemplo, su nombre. Se llama Yu Kanda, aunque odia que le llamen por su nombre. El chico que va con él es Lavi, van juntos a la misma universidad aunque estudian cosas diferentes. A Kanda le gusta los fideos soba, las katanas y poco más, de hecho aborrece más cosas de las que le gustan.

Raras veces (y solo en viernes) una chica de dieciséis años va con ellos. Estudia en un bachillerato mejor que el de Allen, es linda y amable, se llama Lenalee y es china, mientras que Kanda es japonés, y tiene un hermoso cabello negro. Por lo visto los tres se conocen desde hace tiempo y son, algo así, como amigos.

Lavi y Lenalle se gustan, pero esta última tiene un hermano sobre protector que está un poco loco.

Lavi le echa dinero cada vez que lo ve, Lenalle ha cogido esa misma costumbre. Lástima que la mitad vaya a parar al consumo constante de alcohol y tabaco de Cross.

Kanda no tiene pareja.

Timcanpy se ha comido la mitad de su bocadillo hoy. Tim es un golem, unos nuevos tipos de ordenadores, tablets, teléfonos móviles, mp3, cámara de fotos y videos y no se qué más. Cross está en el equipo que los desarrolla junto a un tal Komui, en la Congregación Negra (se llamaba así la empresa ¿no?).

Tim va por libre y le ha cogido mucho cariño a Allen (y viceversa). Además Tim no entra dentro de lo que un golem debería hacer, por lo visto que tenga personalidad es malo, además crece regularmente de tamaño.

Allen siempre toca junto con Tim que, o se tumba en la funda de la guitarra, en su mochila, en su hombro o en su cabeza. La gente piensa que es un peluche, aunque una chica pensó una vez que era un pájaro.

Tim no se parece a un pájaro.

Kanda tiene un abrigo nuevo que le queda muy bien. Su abrigo (que no es un abrigo sino una sudadera grande y calentita) es vieja y tiene un remiendo bastante llamativo.

Allen ha ganado bastante dinero ese día, ha aprobado el examen y Cross ha consumido la mitad de lo que Allen ha ganado. A Allen no le importo, no ese día en el que Kanda lo ha mirado medio minuto más de lo usual.

Lavi le ha dicho a Kanda que parece un lobo feroz. A Allen le han regalado una chaqueta con una capucha, que es roja. Ahora se siente tonto por pensar que, tal vez, Kanda se fije que la sudadera es nueva.

Allen ha empezado a cantar también, mientras toca. A Tim le gusta mucho como canta, porque canta muy bien. La gente se para a mirarle, le echan más dinero y le piden alguna que otra canción.

A Lenalle le encanta pararse a escucharle cantar, Lavi se detiene y le sonríe. Kanda se para a escucharle, medio escondido entre las sombras, pero sigue andando tras un rato.

Ayer le dio un billete a Allen, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Allen suele cantar canciones de los Beatles, de Queen, de Disney, de Jazz (Sinatra), de rock y de cosas así (en su mayoría son inglesas, como las canciones de Adele). Ha empezado a aprender canciones japonesas.

Una chica le ha dicho que tiene muy mal gusto para los tintes de pelo, Allen la ha ignorado, igual que ignoró al chico que lo llamó mendigo canoso.

Allen acaba de cantar una canción en francés, una muy bonita que habla de adioses. Le recuerda a Cross y, como Tim le echa de menos, se la ha dedicado.

Es bueno en los idiomas, por lo que pronto podrá cantar en japonés, pero por el momento se limita a cantar una canción romántica en italiano.

Tim sigue jugando a que come.

Kanda hoy lucía más enfadado que otros días. Allen ha pensado en dedicarle una canción, para animarle. Domina varias canciones en japonés, pero no sabe que cantarle exactamente, tampoco está seguro de si se lo tomará a mal o a bien.

Le entran nauseas de pronto, se marea y se siente diminuto. Lavi va tras Kanda, para tratar de mermar el enfado de este, Lenalle está con ellos (raro, es miércoles, no viernes). Allen desea que no les haya pasado nada, pero debe elegir una canción.

Finalmente canta una de los Rollings Stone.

Al día siguiente, que es jueves Kanda vuelve a pasar a su lado, lo mira con cuidado tratando de averiguar que cantará ese día. Hoy canta Queen, mañana toca los Beatles, pasado (porque Allen también va los sábados a la estación) le cantará canciones Disney a esa niña tan linda que va con su bonita mamá.

Allen a sacado matrícula y Cross le ha llevado a cenar a donde quiera, le ha extrañado mucho pero Cross insistió en que no desconfiase. Al final resultaba que les invitaban María y Baba.

Hoy es un día entre semana festivo por lo que Allen no tiene que ir a clase, Kanda tampoco. Aún así va a tocar la guitarra, aunque sepa que Kanda no aparecerá por ningún lado.

Pero Kanda pasa, junto a Lavi y Lenalle. Por lo visto han quedado para dar una vuelta e ir a no sé dónde. Allen se siente muy feliz cuando Kanda lo busca distraídamente con la mirada.

Tim se le acurruca en el pelo alegremente.

Justo cuando va a recoger para irse empieza a llover, Allen suspira suavemente y deja que Tim se esconda en la capucha de su sudadera (hoy lleva la nueva). Entonces llegan Kanda, Lavi y Lenalle, que vuelven de su quedada corriendo para no mojarse.

Saltan (prácticamente) dentro del refugio en el que Allen toca todos los días, jadeando unos más que otros por la carrera. Se sientan cerca de Allen, para descubrir al rato que están junto al músico callejero que recoge su guitarra (porque hoy solo lleva la guitarra).

La lluvia a empeorada un montón.

Allen se sienta en el suelo, con la capucha puesta (donde se esconde Tim), abrazando la guitarra guardada en su funda oscura y vieja. Kanda, Lavi y Lenalle hablan entre ellos, Lenalle parece que quiere hablarle.

Pasa la niña de los sábados junto a su madre, la niña de las canciones Disneys. Ellas si tienen paraguas. La niña le sonríe y le saluda como todas las semanas, ante las miradas extrañas de las personas que comparten escondite con él.

La niña le llama ángel.

Allen se replantea en ábrale a Kanda, pero no sabe qué decir, le da mucha vergüenza. Kanda, Lavi y Lenalle han empezado a llamar a sus conocidos, buscan a alguien que pueda recogerles y llevarles a casa, si toman el autobús se empararán si o si. Allen sabe que solo puede esperar a que amaine o correr bajo la lluvia.

Ha empezado a tronar.

Tim se revuelve inquieto, por lo que Allen se pega completamente a la pared, deja que la guitarra enfundada se deslice un poco por sus piernas y acurruca a Tim entre sus brazos, lo hace con cuidado y comprensión, esperando que Tim se calma.

La funda de la guitarra es impermeable.

El grupo de amigos cuchichea entre ellos, rectifico, Lavi y Lenalle cuchichean entre ellos, Kanda se limita a apoyarse en la pared y chasquear la lengua molesto. Parece hastiado por la tormenta, porque nadie vaya a por ellos y porque Lavi y Lenalle no paren de cuchichear sobre el músico callejero.

Allen comienza a tararear una canción.

Ha dejado de tronar, ahora simplemente llueve. A Allen, todo esto, le recuerda a una canción japonesa preciosa que se ha aprendido. Saca la guitarra, cierra la funda, deja que Tim se suba a su cabeza (baja la capucha), afina la guitarra y empieza a tocar.

Tim se desliza de debajo de la capucha al reconocer la melodía, se posa sobre la funda de la guitarra y mece su cola felizmente. Allen empieza a cantar. Kanda se queda mirándolo, junto a Lavi y Lenalle, que corta la llamada de su hermano que al fin puede ir a recogerla.

Allen canta la canción de amor que se desarrolla baja la lluvia, que habla de tomarse la mano y de que siempre estará junto a la persona amada, porque así fue y así será siempre.

Tim está muy contento, tanto que se le olvida fingir que es un peluche y comienza a moverse alegremente, a Allen también se le olvida mientras le canta a Tim (y a Kanda). De hecho no es hasta que termina que descubre que ha cantado en japonés, con Kanda cerca de él.

Se siente estúpidamente feliz.

Al terminar la canción Allen aplaude a Tim, que le devuelve el aplauso con sus diminutas manitas. Allen ríe y extiende el brazo izquierdo hasta Tim, que revolotea hasta el felizmente.

Kanda se queda mirando en silencio a Allen, durante un largo minuto. Allen se gira un poco y cruza su mirada con la de Kanda.

La contraposición entre el azul que parece negro y el plateado que parece la luna comienza. Durante un segundo Allen piensa que debe estar allí que, en la oscura mirada de Kanda (que parece un cielo nocturno), hace falta una luna, una como sus luminosos ojos tal vez.

También piensa que Kanda es realmente apuesto.

Pero olvida rápidamente esos pensamientos para dejar que sus mejillas se coloren profundamente, abochornado por haberse puesto a cantar así porque sí. Debía aprender a controlarse. Agacha la mirada abochornado y guarda la guitarra pero, antes de que cierre la funda ocurre algo.

Kanda se acerca a Allen y deja caer un billete en la funda, sin mirarle ni un momento, pero aún así Allen se siente feliz, porque a Kanda le ha gustado la canción que ha cantado.

—Gracias…—Susurra Allen con una sincera y tierna sonrisa llena de luz.

Kanda lo mira con el ceño fruncido, tratando de evitar la sonrisa de Allen que amenaza con quebrar sus barreras.

—Calla _Moyashi_. —Le responde chasqueando la lengua e incorporándose rápidamente.

Allen frunce el ceño. De todas las posibles primeras palabras que imaginaba que intercambiaría con Kanda jamás pensó que este le llamaría _Brote de Habas_ y, menos aún, que le dijese que se callase. Tim parece deseoso de morder a Kanda.

—Me llamo Allen _BaKanda. _—Allen le saca la lengua, insultándole mediante un juego de palabras en el idioma materno de Kanda, que se base en combinar _baka (tonto)_ y el apellido de Yu.

Está empezando a escampar.

Lavi estalla en risas de repente, asombrado de cómo Allen se la ha devuelto a Kanda. Lenalle mira sorprendida la escena, asombrada de que el caballeroso músico callejero hubiese respondido así a Kanda.

Allen piensa vagamente que acaba de tener su primera pelea con Kanda, y se siente tontamente feliz.

Allen guarda la guitarra y cierra la funda sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, reprendiéndose de su mal comportamiento mentalmente. Kanda le agarra del brazo, nada más guardar la guitarra, y lo incorpora bruscamente, molesto con Allen.

—¿Qué has dicho, mocoso? —Pregunta agresivamente.

—No soy un mocoso. —Corrige Allen. —Y te he llamado…

Tim sale disparado de debajo de la capucha de Allen, dispuesto a sacarle los ojos a Kanda si la situación se terciase a ello. Kanda suelta a Allen y da un paso atrás, sorprendido por la esfera dorada que le enseña agresivamente los dientes.

—¡Timcanpy! —Riñe Allen tomando al golem entre sus manos, que se revuelve molesto. —Lo habías prometido, —Le recuerda, logrando que el golem se calme. — habías prometido no atacar a nadie.

Tim gruñe una última vez a Kanda y se acurruca bajo la capucha de Allen, sin querer perder de vista al japonés. Allen suspira, entre casado y abochornado, también se siente decepcionado.

No era esa la forma en la que quería que saliese su primer encuentro.

—Vamos Yu, enróllate. —Le dice Lavi a Kanda, mientras se apoya en su hombro jovialmente.

—No te metas en esto _Baka Usagi_.

—No empecéis chicos. —Pide Lenalle mientras separa a Kanda y a Lavi, o mejor dicho, mientras salva a Lavi de Kanda.

Allen se siente sumamente tonto. Nunca debió haberle hablado a Kanda.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Dice Allen, llamando la atención de Kanda, Lavi y Lenalle. — Siento haberles importunado, también lamento que Tim le haya atacado…

—Corta el rollo _Moyashi_. —Le corta Kanda cruzándose de brazos agresivamente. —Vas mendigando dinero como las prostitutas, así que no te metas en esto.

Allen toma la guitarra, guardada en su funda, de la que ha extraído el billete que Kanda le ha dado. Se cuelga la guitarra al hombro y se acerca a Kanda, a una distancia peligrosamente corta.

—Le devuelvo su dinero. —Le dice poniéndole el billete en el bolsillo de ese abrigo oscuro que tan bien le queda. —Me parece un insulto que me pague cuando mis servicios no le han complacido.

Allen mira a Kanda, clavando una mirada dura que trata de ocultar el dolor que ha sufrido su corazón. Porque lo verá furioso pero jamás dolido.

Gira sobre sus talones para irse, aprovechando que ya no diluvia como hasta hace unos minutos. Pero Kanda le agarra nuevamente del brazo, haciendo que durante unos minutos pierda el equilibrio y acabe chocando contra el pecho de Kanda.

—No he dicho en ningún momento que no me hubiesen complacido tus servicios, _Moyashi_. —Le susurra Kanda, devolviéndole el billete con una sonrisa, al parecer divertido ante la situación.

Kanda suelta la muñeca de Allen, que vuelve a recuperar el aliento y siente como las mariposas de su estómago cesan su vuelo finalmente. Kanda le ha sonreído, clavado sus ojos en él y le ha hecho temblar.

Tras eso Allen se va andando, Kanda, Lavi y Lenalle también se van. Allen se ha sentido extraño, entre emocionado, feliz, nervioso, enfadado… Se ha sentido enamorado, simplemente ha sentido que es un adolescente enamorado sin remedio.

Ese día prepara una cena sumamente esmerada, porque se siente dichoso.

Al día siguiente Allen vuelve a la puerta de la estación de autobuses, dispuesto a tocar otra canción. Desenvuelve el bocadillo de filetes empanados, queso y algo más cuando apenas le quedan dos metros para llevar. Está hambriento.

Allen cree haber visto que Kanda ya está en la puerta de la estación, junto con Lavi y una molesta Lenalle. Kanda lo mira desde la corta lejanía y Allen siente cosquillas en su estómago. Tim se arrebuja en el cuello de la vieja sudadera de Allen.

—_Moyashi._ —Llama el japonés acercándose al albino y alzando un bocadillo todavía envuelto. —¿Dónde comes?

Allen siente que sus mejillas han subido de temperatura y apenas atina a sonreír y responder a la pregunta.

—Siempre almuerzo sentado allí.

—Pues muévete de una vez.

Al año de conocerse de verdad Kanda y Allen empezaron a salir y durante seis años más almorzaron juntos en la estación de autobuses. Luego Kanda y Allen se prometieron, ante el asombro de la familia de ambos.

Y vivieron felices durante mucho tiempo, con un hermoso bebe que les hizo unos dichosos padres casados hasta el final de sus vidas.

**Fin.**


End file.
